Love, School & Magic
by Natyh U. Cullen
Summary: Sakura é uma garota que herdou poderes de seus ancestrais, e ainda não sabia usá-los. Decidiu treina-los um pouco em outro lugar, então seus pais a mandaram para a casa de sua madrinha, onde acontecerão novos acontecimentos e um novo amor.DEIXEM REVIEW!


**Ica x**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Mas meus planos para roubar ele estão de pé...

**Resumo: **Sakura é uma garota que herdou poderes de seus ancestrais, e ainda não sabia usá-los direito. Decidiu treina-los um pouco em outro lugar, então seus pais a mandaram para a casa de sua madrinha, onde acontecerão novos acontecimentos e um novo amor. Mas não sabemos se ela irá usar os poderes para o bem ou para o mal, qual será sua decisão? Será que ela conseguirá controla-los direito? Uma coisa ela sabe, não é a única em ter poderes.

**x**

**x**

A coisa mais estranha é poder chamar-se Sakura. Eu sei que no Japão esse nome é muito – mas muito mesmo – comum. Minha mãe me disse que apenas colocou esse nome porque os meus cabelos o lembram da avó da sua avó. Por incrível que pareça, eles são rosa. Muito estranho realmente, eu não sei se a família é normal, porque eu sou anormal, meus cabelos! Bem que eu gostaria de continuar aqui no Brasil, mas infelizmente – ou felizmente – tenho que ir para Nova York, em outro país! Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas? Eu sei que é demais isso, ir para outro país, ás vezes é um sonho de consumo de algumas pessoas.

Agora chegou ao momento emocional, estou no aeroporto, os meus pais estão aqui chorando e me beijando, parece até que eles acham que eu nunca mais vou voltar. Sério eu amo muito meus pais, mas ás vezes eles exageram em algumas coisas, como chamar você de "minha bebê é tão linda, não?", na frente de seus amigos, e você ali, toda vermelha – superei a cor do meu cabelo, eu acho – passando a maior vergonha no mundo inteiro. Mas mesmo assim eu os amo...

- **Oh minha filhinha!** – Minha mãe me abraça tão forte que eu acho que fiquei roxa. – **Vou sentir tanto a sua falta!** – E volta a chorar e agora – de novo – é a vez do meu pai.

- **Minha filha está crescida! Venha dar um abraço no seu paizão!** – Ele me puxa com tanta força que eu quase o derrubo, não quer dizer que sou pesada, mas ele é magro sabe... – **Tenha juízo na casa da sua madrinha! E cuidado principalmente com os meninos, você sabe que são bem diferentes daqui e...** – Adoro interromper os outros, peguei mania já. –

- **Pai! Você não vai começar a falar de garotos agora? **– O repreendo com sua atitude de ser tão protetor. –

- **Mas eu não quero saber de nenhuma noticia ruim sua que você quis cortar os pulsos porque o garoto te rejeitou ou algo do tipo...** – Diz ele pegando nos meus pulsos e fingindo que tinha uma faca na mão dele e fingindo corta-los, sério, meus pais são loucos.

- **Pai...** – Olho para ele furiosa e escuto o chamado do meu vôo. - **Hei meus velhos, eu preciso ir agora, vou sentir muita falta de vocês!** – Abraço cada um deles e escuto minha mãe chorando mais alto e gritando que vai sentir muita minha falta, sério, não sei o que seria de mim sem eles. –

**x**

**x**

Como é bom ficar um momento sozinha sem ninguém para te perturbar. Mas o pior de tudo mesmo, é que quando eu falo algo assim, sempre aparece alguém e acaba com a minha paz, sempre é assim! Sempre foi na verdade, desde que eu descobri os meus poderes. Eu de certo modo pensava assim, quando assistia a aqueles filmes de Super Heróis, eu ficava imaginando – "ahh como gostaria de ser uma Super Heroína! Poder salvar o mundo do Mal" –.

Parece que meus pedidos tinham sido atendidos, pois aquilo foi apenas um pedido bobo de criança, e claro, nunca iria se realizar, desde que escutei minha avó contando uma historia que a avó dela ter tido super poderes, eu ficava imaginando que ela poderia ter sido a Mulher Maravilha, mas pensava errado, era apenas uma pequena historinha para boi dormir. Claro, eu comecei a acreditar depois que comecei a controlar as coisas apenas com os simples movimentos com as mãos, ou ficava imaginando que tinha fantasmas na minha casa, é deve ser isso...

- **Com licença, posso me sentar aqui?** – Eu olho para a cara do menino por um bom tempo, até que ele decide estralar os dedos na minha cara, claro, levei um susto. – **Meu Deus! Ah, claro, pode se sentar sim, eu não me importo, concerteza! –** Por que quando eu fico maravilhada com uma pessoa eu começo a falar todas as concordâncias possíveis? –.

E você deve estar imaginando: "Sakura como você é lesada aposto que ele saiu de perto de você, mesmo estalando os dedos na sua cara para poder voltar à realidade, por saber que ele é... lindo?". Eu realmente pensei essa palavra mesmo? Meu Deus, e que tipo de ser sou eu? Não posso olhar para um menino que já vem esse pensamento! Ai meu Deus. Espero que em Nova York não tenha tantos gatinhos como esse lá... De novo não! Pare agora Sakura Haruno! Eu estou brigando como mesma! Sim, eu sou louca. Calma... Droga ele ta falando comigo.

- **Então, seu desembarque vai ser aonde? – **Pergunta o garoto lindo do meu lado. –

- **Eu vou ficar por um bom tempo na casa da minha madrinha, mas não tenho tempo previsto para voltar para o Brasil. E você?** – Nossa, como se ele estivesse perguntando: "Eu sou seu admirador secreto, só quero saber o dia que você vai voltar, apenas para te seqüestrar e pedir um beijo seu como resgate". Eu penso demais, eu sei. Minha imaginação é muito fértil ás vezes. –

- **Hm, não perguntei com quem você vai ficar mais sim para onde vai. **– Que cara mais idiota! Arrogante, odeio-o. Já não conheço esse cara e já estou odiando ele. – **E então? – **

- **Nova York e você?** – Digo num modo frio. –

- **Que azar o meu. Também estou indo para Nova York. Vou encontrar com uma namorada que conheci na Internet**. – Cara estranho esse, e se for uma estupradora? E ser for um homem interessado em homem? Ta bom, o que eu acabei de pensar agora? Isso foi meio que idiota...

Depois do meu ultimo pensamento, claro, eu fiz uma cara de idiota e acho que ele se assustou, porque nossa pequena conversa acabou, e eu agradeço muito, não posso dar muita informação minha para ele. Mamãe sempre dizia: _**"Não fale com estranhos"**_, saudades dela...

**x**

**x**

Minha viagem foi tranqüila e muito silenciosa. Depois daqueles meus pensamentos, acho que eu realmente acabei assustando o garoto. Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Quem é esse menino, meu Deus!". Bom, ele é um garoto, ta bom eu descobri a América depois disso... Continuando, ele é lindo e sexy, e mais outras qualidades, ele tem os cabelos repicados atrás e são negros igualmente aos olhos, eu simplesmente, gamei de primeira, ônix, perfeito, acho que combina com os meus, esmeralda. E não me acho nem um pouco e simplesmente não me acho, é só um fato, talvez combinem... Pela camiseta que ele estava vestindo deu para perceber que ele passa o dia inteiro na academia. Como eu sei? É que eu dou uma passadinha algumas vezes na academia perto da minha casa apenas para dar uma espiadinha... E claro, sou uma ótima especialista em poder notar os tanquinhos através da camiseta dos garotos. Eu me sinto o Super Homem, com aquela visão dele... Eu sou mágica! Talvez eu realmente tenha esse poder...

Melhor eu parar com isso, eu acho que estou ficando muito pervertida. A minha convivência com a minha prima não está me ajudando, ela é realmente um mau exemplo para mim, eu estou ficando pervertida! Não completamente, mas eu ainda não estou admitindo, não ainda...

Bom, deixam-me ir pegar minha mala e quem sabe espanto esses pensamentos de uma vez? Chegando perto da área da bagagem visto aquele menino lindo... Meu Deus deveria existir mais garotos assim não é mesmo? Para! Para! Para! Sai de mim que esse corpo não te pertence! Eu sou realmente idiota... Eu comecei a tremer toda aqui e rodar em círculos e fazendo uns movimentos com os dedos por meu corpo, o pessoal achou que eu estava fazendo macumba, mais é o que parece, para mim. Droga, as pessoas estão me olhando! Que vergonha, faça assim Sakura, pegue e sua mala e saia correndo, se não vão saber que você escapou do hospício. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz, chegando lá fora, avisto um velhinho segurando uma placa com o meu nome escrito: _Sakura H._

Que felicidade! Vou poder sair numa boa daqui, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Chego perto do senhor e ele me olha de baixo para cima, como se estivesse me analisando, depois ele me pergunta:

**- A Senhorita seria Sakura Haruno? - **Pergunta olhando agora para minha cara. Sim, agora sim, odeio pessoas me analisando de baixo para cima.

**- Sim Senhor. Sou Sakura Haruno! – **Respondo a sua pergunta confiante. Só faltava ele falar que não sou e chamar a policia por fingir ser outra pessoa.

Sabia! Ele pega no bolso do seu paletó uma foto e depois compara uma menina da foto comigo, ela parece meio antiga, mas acho que ele acredita depois que vê a cor do cabelo. Porque isso sempre me acontece? Eu vou pintar meu cabelo sinceramente... Talvez eu raspe a cabeça e fique careca, mas não ia adiantar nada, ai crescer de novo. Já sei! Que tal uma peruca? Hmm deve ser bom.

**- Senhorita? – **O Senhor me chama sério, essa Senhorita está me irritando, não gosto tanto dessas coisas... **– Podemos ir, o carro está a sua espera! Por favor, me siga. – **Ele pega minhas malas e me conduz para fora do aeroporto. Sinto uma leve brisa tocar o meu rosto, é tão boa à sensação de estar em outro país, longe de tudo. É como começar uma nova vida.

Fiquei em dúvida, realmente, o Senhor estava colocando minhas malas numa limusine ou é impressão minha? Será que depois de tanto tempo sem ver os meus padrinhos, isso signifique que eles estejam de bem com a vida e com o dinheiro? Porque é o que me parece. Eu sou de uma família nobre, se vocês me entendem.

**- Pronta Senhorita, por favor, entre. – **Ele abre a porta da limusine para mim e aguarda uma reação minha, eu realmente, não acredito nisso.

**- Você está falando sério? – **Pergunto chocada.

**- A Senhorita nunca andou de limusine? – **Essa foi à pergunta mais boba da minha vida, será que ele não percebeu meu estado de choque?

**- Bem provável que não... – **Respondo com uma tristeza, talvez eu devesse um dia, invadir uma limusine de um famoso.

**- Então, sinta-se a vontade, porque andar dentro de uma limusine é como ter asas e voar livremente pelo céu. – **Diz para mim sorridente. **– Vamos que seus tios te aguardam!**

Sinto-me como alguém importante, entro na limusine e sento no banco de couro! Acredita, é couro! Meu Deus, como é grande isso! Talvez no meu aniversário de 18 anos eu peço um de presente para o meu pai, é vou fazer isso!

Olho pela janela e vejo a cidade passar como um borrão. Eu já estou ficando entediada, será que vai demorar muito para chegarmos?

Meia hora depois

Mas que coisa é essa? Tem alguma coisa me cutucando... - _kura... Sakura acorda... _Isso é uma voz do além? Eu estou ouvindo coisas. Onde eu estou? Quem sou eu? Será que essa de agora e diante será minha fala?

- **SAKURA!** – Eu levanto sobressaltada, essa pessoa gritou muito alto, claro, me assustei mais eu não posso fazer nada né? Agora, eu apenas me lembro mesmo é ter batido a cabeça na de outra pessoa, isso foi doloroso, porque a cabeça das pessoas não pode ser mole que nem a gelatina?

- **Ai, aii... Minha cabeça! Ai que dor. – **Digo sem parar massageando a área machucada.

- **Você está bem Sakura? – **Olho para a pessoa que deu uma cabeçada, meu Deus, é realmente a minha tia ali? Ela parece tão... Jovem.

**- Tia? É você? – **Pergunto confusa, se não for eu vou pedir desculpa ao meu Paizinho por ter a chamado de velha.

**- Sou eu sim minha querida, vamos, saia do carro! Quero ver como minha linda está crescida. **– Ela me ajuda a sair do carro, e fico em pé, onde ela me analisava de baixo para cima e um sorriso parece no seu rosto e me abraça fortemente. Acho que minha mãe e minha tia têm a mesma força, porque eu tenho certeza absoluta que fiquei roxa.

**- A-Ar! Pu-pulmões necessitam de ar! **– Tento falar com o resto do ar que sobrou dos meus pulmões, rapidamente ela me solta e olha para minha cara, observando-me voltar ao normal.

**- Desculpa-me querida! Sabe como é... Eu sou sua madrinha e faz tanto tempo que não te vejo, e bate uma saudade tão grande! – **Fala ela com um sorriso amarelo estampado no rosto.

**- Tudo bem, eu estou melhor. Eu sei como é, também senti muito sua falta, de todos. – **Olho para ela e lhe dou um dos meus melhores sorrisos, mesmo estando com cara de sono, ou seja, estou horrível.

**- Vamos Sakura, tenho certeza que você quer ir tomar um banho e descansar um pouco, sua viagem deve ter sido muito longa, me acompanhe. – **Na verdade, isso é uma rua cheia de Mansões, realmente, acho que minha tia acertou na loteria. Vocês devem estar pensando, você é brasileira e fala inglês, endoidou? Nada disso, eu fiz inglês por uns 5 anos e também quando era pequena vinha para cá, onde eu melhorava minha fala. Bom, vou apresentar a casa da minha tia para vocês. Tem portões enormes pretos, e mais para frente, um enorme jardim, com vários tipos de árvores, muito bonito, olha, é impressão minha ou aquilo é uma casa na árvore?

**- Com licença tia, mas eu estou imaginando coisas ou é uma casa na árvore ali? – **Aperto meus olhos para poder enxergar melhor.

**- É sim minha querida. – **Entre risadas ela fala. – **Por quê?**

**- Sempre quis saber como é ter uma casa na árvore. – **Digo abobalhada. Ela volta a dar risada e continuamos a seguir em direção a casa. Passamos pelo enorme jardim, e pelo que eu vi também, tinha um chafariz em formato de uma sereia e dois peixinhos do lado dela. Algumas mesinhas e cadeiras de jardim, muito lindo. Chegando perto da casa, meu Deus. Mansão, como eu imaginei. Entramos dentro da sala principal, aquilo parecia um salão de festas, isso sim. O piso brilhante dava para ver meu próprio reflexo nele, tinha tantas portas, será que eu devo pedir o mapa para minha tia? Depois vejo com ela. A escada que fica no meio da sala é dividida, uma vai para o lado esquerdo e o outro direito, a subimos e vamos para o direito e entramos num corredor enorme, andamos um pouco e chegamos numa porta grande branca.

**- Você vai ficar aqui, caso queira mudar de quarto, é só avisar. – **Mas o quarto onde minha tia escolheu para mim me deixou sem fôlego, deslumbrado. É totalmente lindo... paredes brancas com móveis da cor preto, e cortinas de seda branco, que dá acesso à varada. A cama ficava no meio do quarto e é enorme! Tinha até umas cortinas em volta dela da cor branco, é muito lindo. E tem até um banheiro! Simplesmente, uma suíte para mim, que incrível! Tinha até um closet, maior que o meu quarto.

**- Nossa. Eu querer mudar de quarto? Isso parece um sonho de consumo meu! – **Digo boquiaberta olhando o _meu _quarto.

Ouço mais risadas vindo de minha tia. – **Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar, ta bom? Fique a vontade.**

**- Muito obrigada tia, mas eu mereço tudo isso? – **Digo séria olhando para ela.

**- Você merece tudo de bom, você é uma garota linda e esperta, sabe o que quer. – **Diz olhando para mim e sorrindo. – **Bom, vou deixar você tomar um banho e descansar, tchau minha querida, até daqui a pouco. –** Ela me beija no rosto e sai do quarto. Depois que não escuto mais passos no corredor me jogo na cama e começo a pensar como seria a daqui para frente... Bom, vou deixar de pensar no futuro e começar a viver o presente agora, vou tomar um banho relaxante e...

PARO TUDO! O que eu estou vendo é realmente real? Estou vendo uma banheira com hidromassagem e tudo? Eu realmente estou vivendo um sonho, deixa eu me beliscar, AI! Não foi muito bom à parte de beliscar, mas tudo bem.

**x**

**x**

Esse foi um dos melhores banhos em toda a minha vida. Enrolada numa toalha branca e totalmente macia estou rodeando meu quarto a procura das minhas malas. Encontro elas e vou para lutá-la em que roupa por, escolho um jeans básico e uma regatinha, eu não tenho muito que mostrar, na verdade. Meus amigos dizem que eu tenho um corpo muito bonito, mas eu não acho, comparando com os das outras meninas, apenas tenho belas curvas, seios médios, coxas grossas, pernas torneadas, apenas isso, e eu me acho baixinha, eu só tenho 1,72 de altura.

Vamos ver, preciso da ajuda do meu poder agora para poder guardar essas roupas, o que eu posso fazer? Hmmm...

_Minhas mãos não vou usar, meu poderes, minhas roupas vão guardar._

- De repente as malas estão todas vazias, e no closet encontram-se todas as roupas. – **Como é bom ter poderes e poder usá-los sem nenhuma permissão! Melhor eu tirar um cochilo, estou muito cansada, aquela viajem foi muito longa e... silenciosa. – **Sakura deita na _sua _cama e fecha os olhos, pensando em tudo, naquele garoto arrogante no avião, na sua tia, seus pais, seus amigos, iria sentir muita falta deles. –

_- Sonho On – _

_Estou na minha casa com um menino do meu lado, quem é ele? Af, é aquele menino do aeroporto, só podia ser... Olho para frente e vejo meu pai com uma cara séria._

_- Senhor, gostaria de namorar com sua filha. – O garoto arrogante pergunta, fiquei chocada com isso._

_- É mesmo? – Meu pai pega uma espingarda não sei da onde e começa a correr atrás dele, foi até hilário._

_Olho para a rua e vejo meu melhor amigo vestido com uma vestimenta estranha... Espere, ele está de calcinha fio dental e sutiã? – Olhos arregalados. – Isso é muito estranho... Olha ele está acenando para mim – Sakura acena para ele. – Que tarado! Saiu correndo atrás das meninas, pervertido! Sabia que ele era pervertido! Vou voltar para dentro que ganho mais... – Sakura adentra sua casa e de repente a mesma explode. – _

_- Sonho Off. – _

- **MEU DEUS! CREDO, AVÊ MARIA! – **Acordo assustada, mas dando risada. – **Foi muito engraçado esse sonho, meu amigo de fio dental... ROSA ainda! Meu Deus... – **Sakura vai para o banheiro dando muita risada. – **Por quanto tempo será que eu dormi? **– Ela volta correndo para o quarto pega o seu celular e olha a hora. – **MEU DEUS! 1 hora da manhã, devem estar tudo dormindo já e amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula. – **A barriga de Sakura ronca. – **Eu estou com fomee! **– Começa a choramingar, depois decide ir para a cozinha e atacar a geladeira. – **Vou fazer apenas um lanchinho e depois subir e voltar a dormi, só isso, vamos lá Sakura. – **Sakura põem a cabeça para a fora da porta e depois lembra que tem poderes. – **Eu sou uma boba mesmo. **

- Sakura volta para dentro do quarto e senta na cama, ela se concentra e começa a imaginar um lindo prato de lasanha. – **Hmmm... – **Ela sente o cheiro da mesma e quando abre os olhos, vê um prato com lasanha em cima de sua cama. – **Eu me amo! One, two, three, FIGHT! – **Sakura ataca o prato, limpando-o todo. – **Que gostoso... Muitoo bom! - **O prato desaparece e Sakura se levanta para ir fazer sua limpeza matinal, tomando um banho, escovando os dentes, e depois, indo dormir.

**x**

**x**

**5h45min**

**- Sakura – **Ouço alguém me chamando e abro meus olhos lentamente.

**- Sakura Haruno ao seu dispor! – **Digo sonolenta. –

**- Levante querida! Tome um banho, seu uniforme está em cima do sofá e desça para tomar seu café, estarei te esperando lá em baixo. – **Pelo que eu pude perceber pela intimidade, era a minha tia. Levanto-me ainda com sono, e me dirijo para o banheiro, à primeira coisa que eu faço é ligar a banheira e tirar a minha roupa e entrar dentro da mesma, fico uns 10 minutos, pego a toalha me enxugo e me enrolo na mesma, olho para o meu reflexo no espelho e vejo que não estou tão ruim, escovo meus dentes e vou para o meu quarto. Chegando lá olho para o sofá e vejo uma blusinha social branca de botões frontal, com um coletinho preto com o símbolo da escola, uma saia de pregas preta também, até a metade da coxa... Espere ai, saia? Eu me sinto nua com saia... Sem nada por baixo se me entendem... Espero que tenha um short por baixo... **– Sakura olha para sua cama e vê um short pequeno preto. – **Por um momento me esqueci da minha magia... Vamos lá, quinze minutos para me trocar.

Hmm... Acho que eu fiquei bem de saia, realmente, ela caiu muito bem em mim. Agora o que será que eu vou colocar no pé? Olhe, tem um par de botas ali, vou colocá-la.

- Sakura se olha no espelho e começa a fazer poses. – **Olá, me chamo Sakura Haruno, prazer! Não.. Bom dia! Eu sou Haruno, Haruno Sakura, muito prazer em conhecê-los! – **Mando um beijo para o espelho, uso minha magia e faço uma maquiagem leve e prendo meus cabelos que vão até a cintura num coque. – **Acho que agora está melhor! **– Sakura desce para a sala de jantar, e vê sua tia e seu tio sentados numa enorme mesa com vários tipos de comida sobre ela. – **Tioo! Quanto tempo! **– Sakura corre e da um abraço e um beijo em seu tio.

**- Como você cresceu nanica! – **Ele sempre teve essa mania de me chamar de nanica. –

**- Eu não posso ter crescido mais eu sou uma mulher! – **Digo determinada.

**- Eu estou vendo. Não é mais criança, mas, continuará sendo a minha nanica preferida! – **Ele me abraça de novo e se senta na cadeira. – **Por favor, minha querida, sinta-se à vontade! **

- Dou-lhe um sorriso e me sento na cadeira. – **Bom dia tia, desculpa por lhe cumprimentar. – **Olho para ela e a vejo sorrindo.

**- Tudo bem minha querida, não se preocupe. – **Ela da uma risadinha e volta a se servir e como eu não vou perder essa oportunidade, aproveito tudo o que tem na mesa, até os desconhecidos.

**- Estava muito bom! – **Falo limpando a minha boca e com a barriga totalmente cheia. Levanto-me da mesa sincronizado com meus tios. –

**- Agora não tem mais moleza, vamos estudar nanica! – **Porque ele tinha que me lembrar? Estava tão bom sabendo que eu tinha me esquecido da escola. O que eu faço mesmo é soltar um suspiro e concordar com a cabeça. Saímos da enorme mansão e passamos pelo grande jardim e a casa na árvore, chegando aos portões. Eles me levam até a limusine e me dão tchau e beijos.

**- É hora de fazer novos amigos Sakura... – **Vejo as casas, árvores passarem como um borrão.

Finalmente, avisto enormes portões e um castelo mais para trás... Desculpa se minha imaginação é meio doida, mas, me parece um castelo isso... Boquiaberta, pego a minha mochila e saio do carro, fitando aquele castelo, vejo pessoas entrarem, pessoas muito bonitas pelo jeito e também carros esportivos. Começo a caminhar para o "castelo" e vejo várias pessoas me olhando e cochichando, tenho certeza que eles estão olhando para o meu cabelo... Eu não sei por que mais sinto isso.

Primeiramente, possui um enorme jardim também, com vários bancos, mesas, árvores, e entre outros. Mas a frente tinha um grupinho de meninas e elas estavam olhando para mim com uma cara de... deboche? Ta bom, elas são lindas demais, elas devem estar pensando "_essa menina é ridícula, principalmente com esse cabelo rosa", _deveria ter feito uma peruca aparecer naquela hora no carro, ficaria mais fácil. Começo a me aproximar delas, e continuam me fitando, sério eu acho que elas estão querendo uma foto minha, talvez eu tenha uma aqui na mochila...

**- Hei você, garota. – **Diz uma de cabelo ruivo, com óculos que eu acho que é de fundo de garrafa, e com umas roupas extravagantes, do tipo, micro saia apertadíssima, blusinha que deve ser tamanho P, porque só faltam os seios dela pular para fora.

**X**

**X**

Esperam que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, ele é do tipo, apenas uma apresentação da Sakura. Mas garanto para vocês que no próximo capitulo, será para valer. E parei ali para dar um toque de mistério, o que será que essa ruiva quer com a Sakura. Vamos lá!

Estarei postado 1 vez por semana, e também, se der estarei postando final de semana.

Por favor, deixem **review. **Eu quero opiniões de vocês, se quiserem que eu mude alguma coisa, farei de tudo para tornar a leitura de vocês divertida!

Pela última vez. **Deixem review e façam uma autora feliz** XD

Beijos! E Obrigada.


End file.
